


狐狸的报恩

by Grapefruit_tea



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapefruit_tea/pseuds/Grapefruit_tea
Relationships: 仝卓/高天鹤 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	狐狸的报恩

冬去春来，日子很快又过了一个月。

天气暖和了起来，仝卓化形能维持的时间也越来越长，他就很少变回狐狸的形态了。

这天高天鹤洗完澡，却发现仝卓不太对劲儿。

“鹤儿！你好香！”仝卓蹭过来，抱着高天鹤，显得异常亢奋。

高天鹤莫名其妙看着他，心想我也没换沐浴露啊。他安抚性地摸了摸仝卓的头发，就像平时顺毛一样。

然而高天鹤的手突然顿住了，他感到自己腰间被什么东西顶住了，同为男性他当然知道那是什么。

只见他从耳朵到脸迅速红了。他听见仝卓低低地骂了一句，“操。”

仝卓抱着他的手紧了紧，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻说道，“对不起，鹤儿。我好像……到发情期了。”

高天鹤完全没办法考虑为什么这家伙修炼了这么久还会有发情期这件事，他看着仝卓也非常手足无措，“那怎么办？要我……帮你吗？”

“让我抱一会。”仝卓低头，呼吸间都是高天鹤的气息。他有点失控，没控制又好露出了耳朵和尾巴。“我可以吗？我可以吗？”仝卓问地小心翼翼。

高天鹤感觉到勒着自己的手像铁钳一样，仝卓的皮肤热的发烫，耳朵也耷拉了下来。仝卓的呼吸就在他耳边，炙热的气息从耳廓钻进脑子，使他难以思考。这到底是他的小狐狸，高天鹤心软了。

“别在这里。”高天鹤到底是温柔地亲了亲仝卓的耳朵，仝卓的耳朵抖了抖。

仝卓把高天鹤放在沙发上，两个一米八几的男人还是显得拥挤。

仝卓急切地啃上高天鹤的嘴，显得毫无章法，他又吮吸着高天鹤的喉结、锁骨，落下许多细碎的吻，留下乱七八糟的印记，他像个真正的野兽一样，好似要把高天鹤拆吞入腹。他伸手探进衣服的下摆，掌心温热的触感让他安心，他能感受到所触及之处的腰身在微微颤抖，高天鹤硬了。

另一只手向高天鹤的身后探去，高天鹤伸长了手从茶几的抽屉里翻出一只护手霜扔给仝卓，“……用这个。”

高天鹤一条腿被架到仝卓肩膀上，他感觉到股间微凉又黏稠的膏状物，然后是被异物进入的感觉。仝卓两根手指伸了进去，他一下一下亲吻着高天鹤因不适而微微皱起的眉头，一开始他还耐心地扩张着，渐渐的动作变得急躁不安。

也许是高天鹤察觉到了他的变化，小声说，“可以了，进来吧。”

仝卓看着高天鹤顺从地样子轻笑出了声，他抽出手指，更加硕大的下身一点一点从穴口挤进去。“鹤儿，鹤儿，难受吗？”

而此刻高天鹤根本无暇回答，开口便是难耐的喘息，“仝卓……疼……”

无法适应的被填充的感觉逼地高天鹤眼角发红，睫毛上不知挂着汗水还是泪水，仝卓俯下身一一将它们吻去。他一只手敷上高天鹤的乳头，轻揉挑弄，“鹤儿别哭，一会就不疼了，让你舒服。”

仝卓的话带着致命的诱惑力，似乎这时才像一只真正勾人心魄的狐狸精。高天鹤忍不住咬上仝卓的肩头，身后的人在他适应了一会之后，一下一下顶弄起来。

仝卓每一下都全根没入，高天鹤温热的甬道使他有些无法控制自己，体内的兽性在这一刻似乎完全被激发了出来。

高天鹤从来没承受过这么激烈性事，奇异的感觉从后穴传到四肢百骸，高天鹤感觉自己的小腹整个被填满，仝卓的每一下顶弄似乎都要堵到他的喉咙，而脑子几乎已经无法思考，他像一只脱水的鱼，只能大口大口呼吸来解救自己。他只听见自己带着哭腔的声音，“仝卓……我受不了了，不要了……”

就在这时，一个毛茸茸的东西缠上了他的大腿，仝卓的尾巴扫过他们的结合处，扫过高天鹤的会阴，扫过他早已竖起的阴茎。高天鹤瞪大了双眼，被软毛扫过的地方像着了火一般，勾起他体内更深的情欲，他难耐地扭动着腰肢，却无论如何也无法逃脱仝卓的桎梏，无法排解的快感占据了他的大脑，“这样不行……”

“为什么不行，鹤儿，你的小穴夹的我好舒服，好温暖，鹤儿真棒……”仝卓在高天鹤耳边说着下流的话，尖尖的犬齿厮磨着高天鹤红的滴血的耳垂，下身更加用力，“给我生小狐狸好不好？”

繁殖天性使仝卓胡言乱语，却臊的高天鹤冒烟，“滚……滚蛋，要生自己生……啊！”

“是这里吗？”仝卓听见高天鹤变调了的叫声，兴奋地不能自已，像发现新大陆一般，反复地戳弄那一点。高天鹤整个人都软了下来，像一摊水一样倒在沙发上，只有仝卓手掌抬着他的腰肢，让他无法逃离。

仝卓加快了速度，高天鹤感觉身后要擦出火花，脑海里也在噼里啪啦放烟花，下意识加紧了后穴。

仝卓被夹的舒爽，操的更加发狠。高天鹤只感觉体内的东西又变大了几分，像楔子一样狠狠钉在他体内，他开始恐慌，用手推着仝卓想要逃跑，但却如此无力。

仝卓低沉的声音在他耳边，“狐狸，也是会成结的。”

仝卓又在他体内冲刺了十几下，抵在高天鹤的最深处射了。与此同时，高天鹤的后穴不停地抽搐着，体内的结刺激着他的每一处神经，前面竟也在没有抚弄的情况下出了精，被操射了。

高天鹤躺在仝卓的手臂上，股间黏糊的液体顺着大腿流下，冰凉的触感提醒着他刚刚发生了什么。沙发也被弄的一团乱，但此刻他已经没有力气去收拾。

仝卓低着头舔去高天鹤脸上的眼泪，讨好地留下密密匝匝的吻。高天鹤用尽最后一丝力气，揪住仝卓的耳朵，“小畜生，你是想我死吗？”

“哎疼疼疼，”仝卓得了便宜还卖乖，低头蹭着高天鹤的脸颊撒娇，“是欲仙欲死吗？”

高天鹤已经没有力气再打他，只是翻了个大大的白眼。

突然，高天鹤不顾腰酸地坐直了身体，差点把仝卓掀下去，“你怎么又……”

仝卓一只腿挤进高天鹤的两腿之间，他伸手套弄起高天鹤的阴茎，露出了无辜的笑，“公狐狸的发情时间很长的……”

“我操你大爷仝卓！”高天鹤抄起抱枕往仝卓脸上扔，仝卓倒顺势接过来把抱枕塞到了高天鹤腰下，“这样舒服……大爷不在，你只能让我操了。”

仝卓按着高天鹤又做了三次。

第二天，高天鹤难得的请了假。

仝卓的发情期维持了一个星期，高天鹤也创下了迟到和请假的最高记录。

“鹤儿这次的恩情我无以为报，只好以身相许了。”仝卓一边帮高天鹤揉腰，一边撒娇。

“我怎么觉得你是有预谋的呢？”高天鹤眯着眼趴在床上，连动一根手指的力气也没有，仝卓今天逃过一劫。

“最大的恩赐是让我遇见了你。”仝卓在高天鹤发间落下一个亲柔的吻。

“油嘴滑舌。”快要进入梦乡的高天鹤弯了弯嘴角，今天一定能做个好梦。


End file.
